the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Military of the United States of America
Only administrators may role-play the entirety of the United States Army, and only for plot purposes. To have a character with a military background is totally acceptable, however. The United States Army (also known as the US Army, or the American Army, or the United States military, etc.) is a large organization, consisting of five branches, and a total of over a million active men and women serving in its ranks, divided amongst the five branches of the military, each military branch having a specific purpose. The five branches of the military are as follows: The Army, the Air Force, the Navy, the Marine Corps, amd the Coast Guard. Currently, the United States Military is stationed in 150 countries throughout the world, in various military bases, including Afghanistan, Germany, and the U.K. The Branches of the Military The Army The United States Army serves as the land-based branch of the U.S. Armed Forces. §3062 of Title 10 US Code defines the purpose of the army as: *Preserving the peace and security and providing for the defense of the United States, the Commonwealths and possessions and any areas occupied by the United States *Supporting the national policies *Implementing the national objectives *Overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the United States Currently, there are over 490 000 active personel within the United States Army, and over 500 000 reserve troops within the army as well. The Navy The United States Navy is a seaborne branch of the military of the United States. The Navy's three primary areas of responsibility: *The preparation of naval forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war *The maintenance of naval aviation, including land-based naval aviation, air transport essential for naval operations and all air weapons and air techniques involved in the operations and activities of the Navy *The development of aircraft, weapons, tactics, technique, organization, and equipment of naval combat and service elements. U.S. Navy training manuals state that the mission of the U.S. Armed Forces is "to prepare and conduct prompt and sustained combat operations in support of the national interest. "As part of that establishment, the U.S. Navy's functions comprise sea control, power projection and nuclear deterrence, in addition to "sealift" duties. Currently, there are over 350 000 active personnel serving on hundreds of various marine vessels. The Marine Corps The Marine Corps serves as an expeditionary force-in-readiness. As outlined in 10 U.S.C. § 5063 and as originally introduced under the National Security Act of 1947, it has three primary areas of responsibility: *The seizure or defense of advanced naval bases and other land operations to support naval campaigns; *The development of tactics, technique, and equipment used by amphibious landing forces in coordination with the Army and Air Force; and *Such other duties as the President may direct. There are currently around 194 000 active marines, with around 40 000 in reserve. The Air Force According to the National Security Act of 1947 (61 Stat. 502), which created the US Air Force: In general the United States Air Force shall include aviation forces both combat and service not otherwise assigned. It shall be organized, trained, and equipped primarily for prompt and sustained offensive and defensive air operations. The Air Force shall be responsible for the preparation of the air forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war except as otherwise assigned and, in accordance with integrated joint mobilization plans, for the expansion of the peacetime components of the Air Force to meet the needs of war. §8062 of Title 10 US Code defines the purpose of the USAF as: *to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the United States, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the United States; *to support national policy; *to implement national objectives; *to overcome any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the United States. The stated mission of the USAF today is to "fly, fight, and win in air, space, and cyberspace" The United States Coast Guard The Coast Guard takes part in homeland security of the maritime coasts of the United States. Unlike the Navy, the Coast Guard is not generally an international organization. They aid in Search and Rescue Missions, and the enforcement of Maritime Law. They carry out three basic roles: * Maritime safety * Maritime security * Maritime Stewardship. They have over 40 000 active members, and thousands of "special reservists" and civilian employees. The Military: How it functions in this role-play Despite what some may think, the military is not some great Big Brother who watches over all, ready to enact martial law at any time. The Military does not send troops out with the possibility of them being killed on conjecture and theories alone. This means that, in order for the military to even be brought in at any time in the role-play, there must be sufficient reason for it to happen. Not a terrorist attack, not a fight that breaks out, or anything like that. The Military will only come into the Role-play if there is a state of emergency being declared, such as a nuclear leak, or a flash flood, or something similar. The Military, also, when they come in, would only have a "shoot-to-kill" attitude towards the characters if the characters had shown aggression that could be proven in some way, such as a squadron commander shouting that his men are being destroyed by the characters, into a working radio, that is picked up by the other side. The Military would also likely not risk too many men, and therefore, it is highly unlikely that hundreds of soldiers would flood after a character, followed by drones and helicopters. The United States Military does actually have several protocols that would deal with activity that deals with Fears, however, these are only known to the highest-up in the military, and they are often very extreme. Category:Factions Category:Beings Category:Corporeal beings Category:Human Category:RP elements Category:Interpretations